dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BluueAces
BluueAces' Talk Page! Hello , I'm BluueAces! I see you have stumbled upon my nifty little talk page. First off I must say, Welcome to my Talk Page! Secondly, be appropriate. Finally, remember to leave a header (Heading 2) and your signature (4 ~'s) and I'll check it as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading! Alex]] Jiskran 17:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey! What's up?Brightpatch (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hyo I won't be getting my laptop back for at least a week, though after tomorrow I should have some acess to a proper computer. I'm on a kindle right now, an don't dare do any proper code editting. I'll be able to take a better look on Wednesday, but now, the bubbles I see are all fine, what's the problem? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 06:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you want to RP at Salem Witches Institution Role-Play Wiki? Cynderheart (talk) 20:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Jorey tell me all le steps to make le e with le dash JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Lance and Azalea Would you like to try rping them again? Sorry about the last time. 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yep, Sounds delightful. Shall I, or you? Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) uhh Jorey it didn't work... It opened le options bar instead....... JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] and is the alt left or right of le bar JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey press em at le same time or e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey I did press the e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Finally done! Hey Ace! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got it done, and put it on your Talk page (if you haven't noticed :P). Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long. I should've gotten it done so much sooner. I'm very sorry. And If there's anything you want changed that you're not sure what to do, just let me know, and I'll be glad to edit it :) ... See ya 'round! ~ Colin 687 03:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : I forgot your name was changed to BluueAces, so I edited it so that the text size would make it one line across, and then underlined it so it'd look bigger. I hope that was ok? Also, I wanted to let you know that you didn't change your Talk Page template ma-bobber. You renamed the template that you use for your sig, but on preferances, I think it is, it also needs to be changed to what you renamed it. I'm not sure if you knew or not or knew how to do it, so I thought I'd let you know. See you around! :D ~ Colin 687 05:06, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congradulations on your promotion to RB. Welcome to the team. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) R(eally)B(oosted) Congrats! Enjoy your new status. Alex Jiskran 13:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) OMIGOSHROLLBACK BLUEYSAURUS YOU'RE AN RB CONGRATS. Do you know what this means? THE EVIL LEAGUE OF PRIMARY COLORS IS GOING TO CONQUER OVER THE WIKI SOON. LittleRedCrazyHood 13:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy Since chat's being insolent, chatzy? 19:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Dat floaty pic, tho OMG IT'S BEAUTIFUL danke :D 14:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I take it back :D:An owl for Kristian Cynder's Badge Hey, do I keep calling you Jojo, or should I call you blue? and congrats on earning my trust badge and I was wondering if you want to RP in Salem and talk on Silverclan Chat ? Cynderheart (talk) 16:48, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Department Responsibilities I actually wrote up something about the departments at one point....let's see...User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Department Rosponsibilities. It might need a bit of updating since I haven't touched it recently, but I think the core is there. Apparently it never got posted on the official policies (probably an oversight on my part), but I'll work on making sure it's updated and get it put there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) WWN Yup, it's the wizarding radio station that they listen to in the last book, that has Potterwatch and such. I'm good making a page for it, though I would work with Jisk and/or Rabbitty since they both have characters dealing closely with technology and such (Dervish and Banges and The Little Shop). Still, I'm fine with you creaing a page for it, making IC news reports (similar to the Daily Prophet/Main Office, if you wanted to work with them too). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Beauxbatons Post? LittleRedCrazyHood 02:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) WWN Everything looks good to me. I even had another thought....people might be able to link what music they're listening to there (like youtube videos of what music they currently like, etc), so that OOC we could also see what each other are listening to. Just a thought to add in, but everything looks great! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) RP? Jojo, can I sill call you that? Do you want to RP with my char Violet McKane and your char Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva? Please respond on my talk-page, please Jojo, your my best friend. Cynderheart (talk) 18:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart RP? Blue, do you still want to RP? Cynderheart (talk) 15:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I'm Blue, I'm gonna be on Moon Clan chat if you need me. Cynderheart (talk) 17:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sarah Norman If you've read earlier RPs with her you'll know she's not mute, but prefers not to speak to new students, as her speech patterns (being deaf) are somewhat strange and a little arrhythmic. Alex Jiskran 15:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Where are you??! Come to chat, I need to ask you for a favor! 19:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Radio Hi! I was just wondering, for the radio show, instead of RPing all the stations on one page and having to archive it every five minutes, do you think we could seperate them into pages so it's Wizarding Wireless Network/Late Night Lounge, etc.? It would make it a lot easier :D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 17:45, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Yipee Thats a good guess i'm also a featured wikian of pokemon wiki and about my fav pokemon there are many like cyndaquil-fire,dwegong-ice/water and charizard-fire/flying well good to hear from a dwegong fan i hope you like other water types wanna rp here feel free to message and i expect good help and friendship from you bro:) ''PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 02:04, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Character No problem. :) I haven't planned much for Silvia (or Sylvia) actually and many things about her are up to you. Do you want to talk about it on chat or I put it down somewhere in my sandbox? :) 00:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) As I said, it's all up to you :) You could have her to work full time in MLE if you want to. Perhaps something like an a attorney?(idk. Just a random suggestion) XD Btw, do you prefer Sylvia or Silvia? I'm gonna edit Savannah's page? :3 00:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I missed out anything in chat. So, I've sorta summed up the things about Sylvia that I can think of. Just for you reference. :) 10:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Prof. Bardy and Ancient Runes There are no signs of life on the far side of the desk here. :P Alex Jiskran 06:22, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe it may be someone's birthday today, yes? :) Heyy x I just want to say Happy Birthday to you! (as long as it is actually your birthday...I'd be really embarassed if I was wrong). I hope you have a great day. Also, I haven't seen you around much recently and I miss you :( Hopefully I'll see you soon anyway *hugs* :D Emma tigerlily .... 09:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) In recognition Have a great day, Jorey! :D Day of ones birf! August 20th: It was my second day on the wiki, and I knew /nothing/. A couple people here on DARP have helped me ge to the place I am today, and on that day of August, I met J-Man, the one that would be one of my closest pals on DARP! Happy Birthday Jorey! Thanks for helping me out when I was new, and being there to talk and RP with me throughout my time here! : I hope to see you around! JOJO Haven't seen you in a while, but... (belated) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Inactivity You haven't posted this past month, and I just wanted to see if everything was ok, or what was going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Missing you JoJo Hey J-Man! I miss you buddy! I hope everything in RL is treating you well! Demotion Due to inactivity, you have been demoted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Silvia Sure and welcome back! :D 16:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! From Anna :) Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 06:06, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Greenhouses and Gardens No, I don't think Ash is making the devil's snare be a buttface...technically they aren't supposed to be in there without a teacher's permission, so he's taking...um...executive privelege. Or somethine :P 18:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RP Sometime? I really love your characters and so I was wondering if you would like to roleplay sometime? :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 22:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RP? Are you up for a roleplay? I'm cool with any character combination. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Book 3 Book 3 is so good!! I'm only like 3 chapters in now, but it's so good!!! There are new POVs (Jamie and Sam) which are so awesome. And there's all this new stuff to think about. Like how Lysa is crazily overprotective of her son? In the books it explains that more. She had 5, maybe even 6, miscarries, and then some stillborns I think. And she may have have an abortion when she was very young, which lead to all those complications later. Her son is the only kid she's ever going have, and she's sure as hell not going to let anything happen to him too. And why Jamie pushed Bran out of the window. I know it's an awful excuse, but he was in a bad mood that day. They'd been on the road to Winterfell a long time (it's one end of the country to the other, it could be months) and that whole time he couldn't see Cersi because they were staying in inns and camping. At home they have their own quarters and locked doors, and they know where the secluded places that people don't go are. And moreover, most nights of the journey you can bet Robert was going to rape Cersi, and he couldn't do anything about it. And then they finally get to Winterfell, and they get to spend a moment together, and then there's this seven-year-old in the window. Which is totally not a reason to try to kill him, but still, it's really interesting to think about. -R.A.B. 00:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Posted ^^ I posted at the Grand Staircase last night, but you had to go offline. :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Coding Heyy ^_^ Would it be okay if I used the coding you used for Andrew's page for my expansion chars? 12:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RP Forgot to ask when you were actually on chat: can we RP Fayette and Dana at some point? I mean, clairvoyance. 20:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Nice, little, random. I just wanted to say thank you for sharing that song Love Is A Camera, with me, and the story behind it. I've been thinking about it since, and I'm pretty sure you've inspired me, so thank you for being my muse! once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 06:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Me again. I did like it, it is perfect and has this eerily haunting vibe, it is exactly what I needed for those Dark Durmstrang Days of Miranda's that I never really expanded on. Thanks again! once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 17:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thompsons We need to roleplay Margo and Sean.. :P :Sure. Your wish... Is my command. I posted with Abigail This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:06, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview So for some reason... This post reminded me of you XD dis post here 12:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Sean! Audition Results: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Witch Weekly An owl drops hurriedly into your window-pane, holding the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Enjoy! Teaching a Class It looks like it's been over a week since you posted on your class...if you as the teacher don't post, nobody will. When you get the chance, if you'd post there, it would be greatly appriciated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) #DontProtectChat2k15 So, chat crashed on me, but I saw that you tried to PM me? It was blank though, so I didn't get to read it, but yeah. Please take my excuse of my wool being turned into red- -and roll with it like it's totally related to my PM even though all I really needed was a nice-looking header because tbh all my owl headers are becoming redundant so yeah. Huueeee. ANYWAY WHY HAVE WE NOT RPED BEFORE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS JESSIE EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONE AM AND I SHOULD BE ASLEEP. Also did you faceplant the bowl??? I never got to ask that x3